finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Гого (Final Fantasy VI)
Гого - игровой персонаж из Final Fantasy VI. Он (или она?) является секретным персонажем, встретиться с которым можно только в Мире Руин, и заодно мастерски владеет искусством пантомимы. Внешность и характер Gogo wears many layers of clothing and has his/her face covered so well it is unclear who Gogo is, or even what gender. On inspection, it appears Gogo is wearing a myriad of designs and pieces of clothing which resemble the rest of the cast to varying extents. From what can be seen from the only lines Gogo has when the party meets him/her, Gogo is a master Mime who has seen very few humans since he/she has been inside the Zone Eater, and dislikes being idle from mimicking. However, he/she has shown to have an actual personality besides miming, as he/she has a normal conversation with the party before joining them. Сюжет Gogo lives in the stomach of the Zone Eater on Triangle Island. To obtain him/her, the party must let the Zone Eater eat them, where they can head to the room where Gogo awaits. left|100px|Изображение Гого In the ending, Gogo has to mimic Celes Chere as she presses switches, because they open in a set. When they leave the room, Gogo, while still trying to mimic Celes's moves, goes to the right and comically falls into a pit, and is not clearly seen on the airship. Gogo does, in fact, escape in the airship with the rest of the party, though s/he is only visible for a split-second, along with the other secret character Umaro. Личность thumb|Гого присоединяется к группе. Who Gogo is, or why s/he even is in this game is left a mystery to the player. There are several theories as to Gogo's identity, such as being one of several characters whose fates after the Apocalypse are unknown, such as Darill, Emperor Gestahl, Banon, General Leo, or someone else. Most of these theories carry little actual evidence. Others speculate that Gogo is the boss from Final Fantasy V, Famed Mimic Gogo, due to many similarities and that Famed Mimic Gogo threw him/herself into Interdimensional Rift at the end of the fight, and so perhaps s/he ended up in the world of Final Fantasy VI like Gilgamesh did. Though this, too, is speculation, it carries some evidence, such as Gogo's abilities working in the exact same manner as Mimes did in Final Fantasy V. The name of his/her Desperation Attack, Punishing Meteor, could be taken as a reference to the Famed Mimic Gogo, who counters all attacks with an attack of his own, essentially "punishing" the party for failing to mimic him properly (i.e. doing nothing). If the Famed Mimic's HP gets too low, he triple-casts Meteor on the party, almost certainly killing them. Боевые показатели right Gogo's stats are subpar in every department, to compensate for his/her high versatility. S/he equips much of the same equipment as Relm and Strago, but has several items they do not. Gogo can equip rods, some daggers, maces, universal shields, and lightweight caps and robes. Gogo's innate ability is Mimic, which has him/her copy the last action any ally took in battle. If the action was a spell, Gogo will cast that spell for no MP cost, while if s/he mimics the use of an item, s/he will use the item without actually reducing the party's stock. Gogo can also freely equip almost any three command abilities usable by the other twelve playable party members. The only ability s/he cannot equip is Terra's Trance. Gogo is also able to use Relics that "upgrade" the abilities of party members, such as the Brigand's Glove upgrades Steal to Mug, and if equipped with such Relics, will gain the corresponding command upgrades accordingly. Gogo cannot equip Espers to learn magic, but rather is able to use any spell known by another member of the current party. Without allies, Gogo's Magic spellset will be empty, though other learned skillsets such as Lore will have the original user's full complement, regardless of accompanying party members. Gogo will not learn spells taught by magical items such as the Paladin Shield. Список экипировки Оружие | valign="top"| *Flail *Morning Star *Scorpion Tail |} Доспехи Разработка It was originally intended for Gogo to be found in any of the bars in the World of Ruin disguised as one of the player characters not in the player's active party. Gogo would randomly cycle between the towns based on a timer and if the player managed to speak to him/her with the real character s/he was disguised as, Gogo would reveal him/herself and join the party. The developers felt the quest was too difficult and changed this for the final version of the game.V-Jump issue (in Japanese) This could possibly suggest that the Siegfried imposter was meant to be Gogo during development. Музыкальные темы Gogo's theme is named after himself/herself. It is the theme played inside the Zone Eater, and it is mixed into the ending. Галерея Интересные факты *In Final Fantasy IX, Gogo is mentioned in the key item descriptions for the Mini-Brahne figurine, as well as the Magical Fingertip description. *Amano's concepts portray Gogo with facial makeup similar to that of Gilgamesh. Ссылки Внешние ссылки *Gogo at Caves of Narshe thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb en:Gogo Категория:Final Fantasy VI Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy VI Категория:Персонажи Категория:Секретные персонажи